fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Prism Power Pretty Cure! / Cures
is Ahim de Famille's Pretty Cure series, produced from the Pretty Cure series owned by Toei Animation. Pretty Cure is usually a group of girls who transform into powerful warriors and fight against evil. The numbers of the Cures usually go from two to eight. The girls also get supported by little mascots that help them in their adventures. The Prism Power Pretty Cure! '' has a thirty-two Pretty Cures which in each Cure have own color, jewel, and element to save the Colorful World with the help of Colorama and Spectrum. These Cures are the new generation of Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! in which there are sharing many similarities. Howerver, Prism Power is the largest number of Cures, which there have more than twelve Cures. However, some Cures are more than thirty-two were not counted as the real Cures. Prism Power Pretty Cure! The ''Prism Power Pretty Cure! Series starts with the thirty-two main Cures in that appear in Prism Power Pretty Cure!. Each of the Cures reperesent a color and holds special elements, jewels, which they can use to fight. The Cures transform by using the Prism Palettes and the Prism Gems. Their transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure! Prism Power!". On the other hand, the Cures are also called as , a idol unit group which the leader is Amaino Yume. It has four teams from eight cures represented by card slot (heart, diamond, clover, and spade). During their using the Prism Gems, they can use as the idol forms in which they can activate and the Prism Wands would be used as microphones. Also, they can use to sing and dance to purify the Kurokongos. * Aiiro Kira ' The lead protagonist of the PuriPawa team. Her pretty Cure ego is ' , which she represents the pink Cure of love and she holds the pink Rubelite. Her Prism Power change is Lovely Angel. * Akaniji Nina Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the red Cure of fire and she holds the red Ruby. Her Prism Power change is Spicy Hop. * Tachibana Shei Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the orange Cure of light and she holds the orange Amber. Her Prism Power change is Honey Wing. * Denshi Hotaru Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the yellow Cure of technology/electricity and she holds the yellow Topaz. Her Prism Power change is Samba Flash. * Midorikaze Shizen Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the green Cure of nature and she holds the green Emerald. Her Prism Power change is Refreshing Blossom. * Fuyu Kori Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the cyan Cure of ice/snow and she holds the cyan Turquoise. Her Prism Power change is''' Vanilla Ice'. * 'Fukaikawa Mizumi' Her pretty Cure ego is ' , which she represents the blue Cure of water and she holds the blue Sapphire. Her Prism Power change is '''Ocean Rebel. * Kokyokokyu Aria Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the purple Cure of music and she holds the purple Amethyst. Her Prism Power change is Dewberry Diva. * Utsukushi Rina Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the magenta Cure of fashion and she holds the magenta Kunzite. Her Prism Power change is Ticklish Pose. * Hageshi Jaken Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the scarlet Cure of ground and she holds the crimson Garnet. Her Prism Power change is Vivid Strike. * Kajitsu Kinomi Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the chartreuse Cure of glitters and she holds the chartreuse Peridot. Her Prism Power change is Lemonade Rush. * Kantan Raku Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the indigo Cure of moon and she holds the indigo Spinel. Her Prism Power change is Twilight Dash. * Ryusei Ame Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the violet Cure of stars and she holds the violet Tanzanite. Her Prism Power change is Crystal Harmony. * Junsei Momoka Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the peach Cure of sweets and she holds the peach Morganite. Her Prism Power change is Luscious Sugar. * Hanran Kasa Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the coral Cure of flowers and she holds the coral Padparascha. Her Prism Power change is Playful Kiss. * Keikoseino Kari Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the teal Cure of magic and she holds the teal Jade. Her Prism Power change is Lucky Magician. * Teikiatsu Hane Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the harlequin Cure of wind and she holds the lime Beryl. Her Prism Power change is Speedy Clover. *'Kibonimichita Shumi' Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the periwinkle Cure of hope and she holds the periwinkle Amazonite. Her Prism Power change is Tip Tap Party. *'Doteki Aya' Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the tangerine Cure of magnets and she holds the tangerine Sunstone. Her Prism Power change is Sporty Break. *'Densetsu Nika' Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the viridian Cure of healing and she holds the viridian Dioptase. Her Prism Power change is Cha Cha Peppermint. *'Nenriki Ido' Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the navy Cure of teleportation and she holds the navy Azurite. Her Prism Power change is Corsair Sailor. *'Bakudan Sakura' Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the maroon Cure of explosions and she holds the amaranth Siam. Her Prism Power change is Kimono Cherry. *'Juryoku Koe' Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the cerise Cure of gravity and she holds the cerise Ametrine. Her Prism Power change is Orchid Jazz. * Kurokage Yami Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the black Cure of darkness and she holds the black Onyx. Her Prism Power change is Lolita Shadow. * Jikan Seira Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the brown Cure of earth and she holds the brown Tourmaline. Her Prism Power change is Mythic Fusion. *'Tachibana Chen' Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the sienna Cure of flight and she holds the sienna Citrine. Her Prism Power change is Lady Aurora. *'Sanso Shinju' Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the beige Cure of telekinesis and she holds the beige Clinohumite. Her Prism Power change is Silky Batik. * Yokai Yurei Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the gray Cure of ghosts and she holds the gray Quartz. Her Prism Power change is Chuckie Vamp. * Tengoku Kaori Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the white Cure of sky and she holds the white Zircon. Her Prism Power change is Angelic Glimmer. * Bakudan Kogane Her pretty Cure ego is the golden Cure of sun and she holds the golden Chalcedony. Her Prism Power change is Ninja Spirit. * Shirogane Kaede Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the silver Cure of mirrors and she holds the silver Opal. Her Prism Power change is Elegant Ballet. * Seido Keba Her pretty Cure ego is , which she represents the bronze Cure of time and she holds the bronze Agate. Her Prism Power change is Copper Cheer. Others *'Kotenshi Shirleen / Cure Infinite (Infinity Sheen)' The legendary Pretty Cure from Colorful World and Crystallographic Kingdom. Represented the white Cure of the universe and holds the pearl. *'Kotenshi Lexther / Cure Spirit (Spirit Flame)' Represented the black Cure of integrity and holds the crystal. *'Yukisora Diamond' The revival Cure Arc-En-Ciel who is Kaori's biological sister and the pretty cure adviser. *'Dusky Death Pretty Cure' The counterpart of the Prism Power Cures were created by Black Demon. Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony The sequel of the PuriPawa! Series. It takes place from Shimmer Sensation after ten years. It has more romantic and matured content. Sparkling Heart Pretty Cure! The extremely spin-off of Prism Power ''and the future generation of ''Shimmer Sensation ''itself. The style baes on Rede Globo's telenovela, ''Sangue Bom. The Cures consists of the teams with theme colors (red, green, blue), (magenta, cyan, yellow), (black and white), and (gold, silver, bronze). Category:Prism Power Pretty Cure! Category:AhimCures Category:Ahim de Famille Category:Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!